


shall we skate? (you and i, together)

by sheepishshipper



Series: stay with me [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, ok look u aren't gonna tell me those two wouldn't go skating on their wedding day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepishshipper/pseuds/sheepishshipper
Summary: His voice drops a little, getting softer as Yuuri watches him. “Our journey together started here.” He gestures to the ice in a small motion. “I couldn’t imagine not including it for such an important part of it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed and that jazz, im so?? i love them??
> 
> anon said: wedding.

Yuuri laughs brightly, cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment as Phichit regales old college tale to the group in front of him. The ceremony wasn’t large, only friends and family having been invited (resulting in the almost the entirety of the international figure skaters coalescing in one spot when they _weren’t_ having to compete), but the reception had grown rowdy as inhibition dropped with the open bar. Chris had already begun stripping, and the crowd cheering for him had grown more intense with each article of clothing lost, their yells echoing through the room. Yuuri had purposefully avoided alcohol most of the night, despite Viktor attempting to hand him off more champagne glasses. He was only mildly tipsy, enough to be loose limbed and relaxed but not enough to lower inhibitions.

Well, lower them too much anyway.

Arms slip around his waist, and Yuuri startles, much to the enjoyment of the people surrounding them.

“Yuuri~” Viktor whines, hot breath caressing the skin in his neck and making him shiver as he turns his head to look at his fiancée slumped on him. _Husband_ , Yuuri corrects himself mentally, and can’t help the bright smile that alights his features before he can even think to stop it, and presses a light kiss to his husband’s cheek. _We’re married now._

The thought alone is enough to send warmth and affection pooling in his stomach, pressing against his diaphragm and stealing his breath away, the surrealistic situation making its home in his bones, raising him up light and airy. Viktor blinks at him a moment before a wide grin breaks across his face as well, and he squeezes his arms tighter around Yuuri, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck.

“Ah~ I can’t believe my luck; my husband is adorable!” Viktor coos, and Yuuri flushes self-consciously, despite the way his heart stutters at the phrase and feels like it’s weightless, ready to soar away.

Viktor’s movements are sloppy and uncoordinated, the kiss he leans to give Yuuri only glancing his cheek as he stumbles, and almost takes both of them down if Yuuri hadn’t been sure footed. Yuuri thinks him to be the more drunk one out of the two of them, and Phichit snickers behind his drink, turning to Guang-Hong and Leo with a sly grin.

“C’mon, let’s leave the love birds alone for a moment.” He gestures away with his hand, ignoring Yuuri’s protest of,

“Phichit, that’s hardly necessary—” The three of them are already walking away, sniggering , and Yuuri sighs in mild exasperation. Viktor’s hands start to travel lower, and Yuuri rolls his eyes, slipping his fingers to intertwine with Viktor’s and bringing them back up to safer territory. He feels Viktor pout into his shoulder and slouch further into him and can’t help but chuckle.

“You’re the reason they think we need “alone time”, y’know.” Yuuri says releasing Viktor’s hands to turn in his arms. He reaches up to wrap his arms around Viktor’s neck, while his husband’s hands settle on his waist. He holds Viktor’s gaze, noting the clarity in his eyes and lets his lips turn up into a smirk. “You,” he drawls, letting his fingers brush through the hair at Viktor’s nape, earning a shiver in response, “are not _nearly_ as drunk as you just pretended to be.”

Viktor leans in close, letting his own sly smile play on his lips.

“Maybe I wanted them to think we needed some “alone time”.” His voice is a smooth purr, and Yuuri rolls his eyes once more, bopping Viktor lightly on the back of the head.

“This is our celebration, we can’t just skip out early. It’s rude.” He tries for reprimanding, but Yuuri’s voice comes out amused. Viktor glances around, before leaning in to whisper,

“No one will notice, most of them are fairly drunk at this point anyway.” Viktor’s eyes glint, an enticing cool cobalt, and his voice gets low and unusually serious. “C’mon, I have something to show you.” Yuuri searches his gaze for a moment.

“Okay.” He breathes out softly, and Viktor whisks him outside, cool air nipping at his skin.

Viktor leads them down the street, Yuuri following curiously and wishing he’d brought along his jacket. It doesn’t take long for him to figure out where they’re going, and he smiles, pressing his shoulder closer into Viktor’s shoulder and giving their intertwined hands a squeeze. Viktor smiles at him in response, and continues their brisk pace.

The ice rink shouldn’t be open at this time of night, but Viktor just pushes the door open with a grin, leading Yuuri inside. He disappears for a moment, and Yuuri lets his eyes wander, rubbing his arms against the chill in the air until Viktor returns, holding their skates, the light glinting off the sliver and gold blades.

“You planned this.” Yuuri accuses lightly, taking his skates as they make their way to the benches next to the rink, and he gets an upturn of lips in response.

“Of course.” Viktor says, fastening his skates. His voice drops a little, getting softer as Yuuri watches him. “Our journey together started here.” He gestures to the ice in a small motion. “I couldn’t imagine not including it for such an important part of it.” Yuuri’s voice gets stuck in his throat at the quiet nostalgia in Viktor’s voice, the thrum of affection in the tenor of it, and emotion burns behind Yuuri’s eyes as he stands, offering his hand down to Viktor, who takes it with ease, looking just as affected as Yuuri feels. They share a teary-eyed smile, before taking to the ice.

Yuuri has always thought of the ice as exhilarating, as adrenaline inducing. He’s spent most of his life cutting marks into it and baring his soul in his routines, putting on performances with his heart dangerously on his sleeve, in his step sequence. It has been his rise and his falls, his proudest moments and most heartbreaking disappointments; a calming catharsis while being completely anxiety-inducing. It has become a part of him that he couldn’t dream to live without, and it’s something now that Viktor shares with him in a way no one else could ever understand.

Because Viktor knows what it’s like. To stand in front of thousands and skate to the way the music thrums in your body, in your soul. He knows how much Yuuri has sacrificed for this sport, how much skating means to him, because it’s mirrored in Viktor himself. It’s how the two of them initially connected, what brought both their worlds crashing together in the chalky sound of ice scraping against metal and the thunderous applause of the crowds. It’s how they communicated, opened up to each other slow but sure, cultivating a bond just as strong and steady as the ice they’re spent years skating on. It’s become a defining part of their relationship, shared across ice rinks and developed in hotel rooms during dark nights, and Yuuri thinks it’s only fitting that they end up here, in the quiet of the rink with only the music they hear in their mind, feel in the rhythm they build together in their breath and in their bodies.

Yuuri smiles at Viktor, thrilled like a child and laughing as he takes off across the rink, Viktor’s laugh behind him as he chases after Yuuri. And in that moment, with the low light of the rink glinting off golden wedding bands and the sharp cut of blades into ice, breathless laughter echoing around them spelling a tune of love and happiness, the thought comes to them easy.

_This is it. This is what I want, for the rest of my life._

**Author's Note:**

> yoi tumblr: @maybekatsudoncanbeouralways (accepting prompts here)


End file.
